The Pet Show
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After Danny, Tucker, and Sam hear about a pet show, they decide to teach Danny's pet skunk, Susette, a trick...ONE-SHOT! Sequel to 'The Best Pet!


Danny yawned as he stretched up, before falling back down again onto the soft bed. He faintly heard Jazz call to wake up. "Just five more minutes..." He mumbled softly. He failed to acknowledge the fact a stubborn, overweight skunk named Susette that belonged to him was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Susette waddled over to Danny, and crawled up on him, eventually sitting on his head. Danny cracked an annoyed eye open at her.

"Susette, get offa my head..." He mumbled. She didn't budge, and continued looking innocently at him. He scowled. "Fine." He mumbled, and went to get dressed, the skunk falling asleep on his pillow victoriously. Giving her a quick pat, he ran downstairs and shoved a toaster pastry in his mouth.

"Byth guyth." He mumbled, going ghost and flying out with the pastry in his mouth. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stared at where he once stood, and Jazz smirked.

"Wow, Susette really is the best alarm clock." She giggled. She earned two chuckles in response.

* * *

The day went by quickly, much to Danny's relief. Plus, only the Box Ghost had bothered him- which, by now, the students at Casper High had learned is lame. Then, he heard something that woke him up in 6th period.

"Class, the entire school will be having a 'Pet Day' where everyone can come and show their pets to the school tomorrow. Feel free to bring them." Mr. Lancer said lazily. Instantly, this erupted excitement. Mr. Lancer frowned. "And you can all talk about this later." He said with a snort. Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Dude, a pet show? Perfect!" Tucker cried at the flyer he had gotten. Danny snickered. "Are you going to bring that ancient bearded dragon of yours?" He snorted. Tucker pouted. "Well, are you going to bring Miss-Not-" He was interrupted by Dash approaching them.

"Hey, Foley! Fenton! Fenton, are you going to bring your new pet to school? There's a rumor you have one..." Dash said hopefully. Danny and Tucker exchanged a glace.

"Actually, I do have a new pet..." Danny said sheepishly. "Oh? What is it?" Dash asked curiously. "I'm bringing Pookie! We all wanna see Danny Phantom's pet, too!" He said. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well..." He started.

"Well?" Dash asked. Danny and Tucker coughed a bit. "Well..." Danny began. "She's not exactly the normal pet..." He said, bringing two fingers together, touching the tips. "Who cares, dude! We wanna see it anyhow!" Dash cheered. Danny groaned. "Promise not to freak out when I tell you what she is?" He mumbled only loud enough for Dash and Tucker to hear. Dash nodded enthusiastically.

"She's...A skunk." He mumbled. Dash stared for a minute before bursting out laughing. Wiping a tear away, Dash smiled. "Good one, Fenton. Now really, what is she?" He asked. Danny groaned.

"I kid you not, she's a skunk." He said. Dash's eyes widened. "Dude...Really...? How do you keep it around without her spraying everyone?" He asked. Danny smiled a bit. "She had her scent glands removed." He said blankly. Then Dash smiled.

"Then what the heck, man! She's a skunk, but one that can't spray. Bring her!" He cheered before running off.

Danny and Tucker stared at where he once stood. Then Tucker grinned.

"Dude, I just had the perfect idea..." He said, a devilish smile running across his face.

"Oh, joy." Danny said sarcastically. "What now, Tuck?"

* * *

"...You want to do _what_?" Sam asked, her face scrunched up in disgust. Danny was the same. Tucker grinned. "You heard me. I wanna teach Susette to do a handstand to freak the students out!" He cheered. Susette was on Tucker's lap, staring up at him curiously. Danny and Sam gave each other reluctant looks, before Danny grinned.

"Wait a second...We could trick ghosts into fleeing, too, if I can get her to perform that trick. So it might be useful. Alright, Tuck, you've won me over." He said. Sam was silent, before nodding.

Tucker's grin grew larger. "Let the training begin!" He cheered. Susette only stared at him blankly.

* * *

"...Upppp." Tucker said. He had been trying for an hour with Danny and Sam, who had successfully gotten Susette to perform the trick for them. Now Tucker wanted to try it. Susette obliged, standing on her front feet as her two back feet went up, and she wobbled a few steps, before falling down. Danny smiled and knelt down with a treat for her (which happened to be a dog bone) and she ran over, took the bone, and laid down in his lap, chewing at her treat.

"Good girl." Danny said, stroking her back. She purred in response.

"Fenton?" Dash asked, poking his head over his fence. His eyes then caught Susette.

"AIEEEEE!" Dash cried, and was about to flee, before Danny called. "Dash, it's my pet skunk! Come back! She can't spray you, gosh..." He said, annoyed. Dash heard, ran back, and jumped the fence. He cautiously approached Susette slowly, who looked up at him curiously. Then she hopped off Danny's lap and began to approach Dash, who froze and stared at her. Once Susette had gotten to his feet, she sat down, her big brown eyes looking up at him. Dash knelt down, and gave Susette a cautious pat on the head. He smiled when she purred.

"Aww, so cute, Fenton! Didn't know these guys could be so sweet! Anyways, you said it's a 'she'? What's this sweet girl's name?" He asked happily as Susette climbed onto Dash's lap happily. Danny smiled.

"Susette." He said. Dash rubbed her back softly. "Susette- what a nice name! Anyways, what were you guys doing back here?" He asked.

"We were teaching her a trick." Tucker instantly replied. Dash looked up at him.

"Oh, what sorta trick?" He asked.

"We taught her a trick to scare off the ghosts- and to scare off the kids at that pet fair tomorrow as a joke." Sam replied, smirking. "Demonstration, please?" Dash asked. Sam nodded. "Danny, you're best at getting her to actually do it." She said. Danny nodded, and moved away a bit. "Susette." He called. Susette jumped promptly off Dash's lap, and ran up to Danny.

Danny smirked. "Up." He said. Susette then did a handstand proudly, while Dash stared in wonder as after a minute, she fell back down, earning a small piece of meat from Danny as reward. Then Dash's eyes went back to Danny.

"It's a cool trick, but why would it scare people?" He asked, a little dumbly. Sam raised her eyebrows. "You don't know? Spotted skunks will do a handstand before they spray. While Susette is a striped skunk, not a spotted one, it should still startle ghosts into fleeing." She said. Dash grinned at that.

"Ooh, whatta cool trick! I can't wait to see Kwan's face tomorrow when you freak everyone out doing that." He said. Danny smiled and picked up Susette, who began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Neither can I."

* * *

_At the pet show..._

"...Please welcome Danny Fenton and Susette!" Mr. Lancer announced, clapping with everyone, before stopping when they saw Susette. Danny smirked at the crowd. "She's domesticated!" He yelled, and everyone relaxed at that. Mr. Lancer smiled again and pat Susette briefly on the head, before moving away for Danny to speak.

"Hey guys!" He started. He earned cheers from everyone in response. "Thank you. Anyhow, this is Susette, my pet skunk. My parents got her for me for my fifteenth birthday. She often scares ghosts away into thinking she can spray them if they attack the house. Contrary to popular belief, being a skunk, she's actually very sweet and tolerant of many things. Including the noise you guys made a few minutes ago. She also enjoys waking me up- by sitting on my head, that it." He said. He earned some chuckles in response. He continued.

"Also, I taught her a trick! Who wants to see?" He asked. Cheers erupted again. He smiled.

"Up, Susette!" He commanded. Susette obliged, doing her handstand-

and managed to scare at least half of the kids out, who ran out screaming at the top of their lungs. The other half began to laugh, as they knew that Danny wouldn't own a skunk that could spray, or the ones who didn't know that some skunks do a handstand, and only stared in confusion as people fled. Mr. Lancer was laughing, too. Dash, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were laughing the hardest, though. Susette got slightly startled at the sound, as she jumped up to Danny for him to hold her. He picked her up.

Mr. Lancer smiled. "Give it up for Daniel and Susette!" He cheered, clapping his hands. Cheers reached Danny and Susette's ears, and Danny kind of smiled as Susette snuggled closer in his arms. Gently using one hand to pet her, he coaxed her to stick her head back up at the group. Then Mr. Lancer turned and whispered into Danny's ear.

"Can you do that again next time the kids won't pay attention, please?"

**I don't own DP! Hope you liked a sequel! And don't ask why Susette learned in a single day to do a handstand- it's called a fanFICTION, after all.**


End file.
